How old are you again?
by ArmYourself
Summary: When Mike gets beaten with a baseball bat, falls his whole life into pieces and Harvey decides to help set things right. Donna decides to help Harvey and Rachel also helps in her own little way. But the question remains, who is it who shudder grudge against Mike?
1. The Introduction

**_The Introduction _**

___What happens when your opponent plays the dirty card?_

"Who is he, who did he went to school with, what is his weakness, I want to know it all", the obvious irritated voice belonged to an equally irritated man. And the man was none other than Ray Clark.

Ray Clark, a highly respected man. And his reputation had until now been unsullied. But after his wife found out about his cheating, everything he had ever fought for collapsed. His wife left him, he lost his job and he lost half of his assets.

After poking around a bit, Ray found out who it was who had told his wife. Now, Ray was going to find out everything there was to find about the little cur and use it against them.

And you can never guess what Ray found out about Mike Ross.


	2. At Least It Was A Happy Morning

When Mike woke up this morning he was filled with a happy emotion. The feeling you get when everything just feels right. He managed to get to work in good time without running over someone with his bicycle. Just that was a good start. He stopped to talk to Rachel, who was almost as happy as he. Apparently, her favorite song had been played on the radio on the way to work so it had been a good morning for her too. Mike went on to his office with a brilliant smile on his lips. The smile vanished when he saw the pile of papers waiting on his desk. Did the work ever end? Mike sat down at his desk and looked at the pile of papers and folders. He took down the top folder and started researching just like normal. The day went on as usual, and suddenly it was time to go to lunch. Mike went into Harvey's office and leaned against the wall waiting for Harvey to be ready to go. Harvey was on the phone with someone, and Mike could not help but wonder who it was. Harvey sounded somewhat thoroughly irritated. After a couple of minutes Harvey hang up on the phone.

- " Are you ready for a ride, kiddo?" Harvey winked at Mike.

They came out of the building and began to walk together towards the restaurant they planned to eat at. They discussed their new client, the weather and whether it was better to ride a bike than a car. They were nearly at the restaurant when someone screamed "Watch out". But it was too late. Suddenly everything went dark in front of Mike's eyes.


	3. It's My Duty

Harvey sat on a chair with his hands in his face. He did not cry, but tears pressed against his eyelids. They had been standing outside the restaurant when it happened. A masked man had hit Mike in the back of the head with a baseball bat and then he had run away. Harvey had not given the masked man much attention, but had focused on Mike instead, which was a shame. It would of helped the police to catch him. It had been a mystery for the police to understand why someone had hit Mike in the back of the head. It hadn't been a fatal blow, and the man had not robbed him. It must have been a kind of revenge.

Harvey had called the ambulance which directly came and picked up Mike. Harvey had then taken a taxi to the hospital and stopped to pick up Jessica at Pearson and Hardman's. Jessica was not nearly as worried about Mike as Harvey was, but she was still in a major concern for both Mike and Harvey. How would Harvey survive if Mike died? Mike was the best assistant to Harvey that Jessica could find. And Harvey was her A-team, she needed him. And since the two of them were friends, she wouldn't want see Harvey suffer. And of course, Mike was a nice boy, and Jessica liked him. She didn't want to lose him. After waiting at the hospital in an hour, Donna came and replaced Jessica.

And Donna had brought coffee and a sandwich to Harvey, who stubbornly refused to either eat or drink it. After much yelling from Donna's side, he finally gave in and soon he was worried, but with a stomach full of food and waited for the doctor to get in touch. After two hours of nervous waiting finally the doctor came. The doctor's face did not give Harvey any hope that Mike was doing fine. The doctor introduced himself and found out who Harvey was.

-" As you know, Mr Ross received a blow in the back of the head, and he has been lucky. He survived, and have all of the senses left. But unfortunately he has forgotten everything he ever learned. He can not walk or talk, and he does not remember who he is or who anyone else is. We hope that it is only temporary, but we can not be sure. We will keep him here for a week, but then he is free to leave the hospital with a guardian."

- " But otherwise, he's fine?"

- "Yes, he will have some abrasions from the fall, but nothing serious."

- " And what were you saying about a guardian?"

- " Somebody needs to take care of him. He can't do anything for himself anymore."

- " And how do you become a guardian?"

- " You'll get to sign a contract, do you have a guardian in mind?"

- " Yes, I'll do it."

- " Great, Mr Ross isn't awake right now, but if I was you, I would go home and get some sleep."

- "Yes, thank you for everything. I really appreciate your work."

- " The pleasure is on my side."

And with these words, the doctor walked away. Harvey shook his head. This was insane. But Mike was alive, and that was all that mattered. And how was he who was a workaholic and bachelor be able to take care of Mike? It was like Donna read his thoughts, which Harvey also was sure that she did sometimes.

- " I can help you."

- " Thank you Donna, that would mean a lot."

- " Of course. It's my duty."

- " So, how do I prepare for taking home Mike?"

- " You go shopping."

- " Of course. Why didn't I see that one coming?"

They laughed, and together they left the hospital. They found a taxi, and Donna gave the driver the address of a pedestrian street filled with shops. After less than a quarter of driving they were there. Donna pulled Harvey into a store, whose shop windows were filled with furniture of all kinds. The inside of the store was a sea of furniture. There were couches, chairs, tables and much more. Donna stopped in front of a huge crib. It was painted in white, but was made of wood.

- " Donna, you've been in my apartment, you know it won't fit in there."

- " Oh, don't worry. You didn't think we were going to have Mike in your apartment, did you?"

- " What are you suggesting?"

- " Mike will live in my house, it's just safer."

- " And what about his guardian?"

- " Oh, he's welcome to stay with us."

- " So sweet of you."

After a long day of shopping with Donna, Harvey finally returned home.


	4. The First Meal

The week went faster than Harvey had expected. One day he was in Donna's townhouse, and the other days he stood nervously waiting at the hospital. And after just over half an hour of waiting, the doctor came with Mike. Mike looked tired, with dark circles under the eyes and a whiter skin tone than Harvey could remember. And hadn't Mike lost a few pounds? Harvey talked with the doctor, and then he searched with the wheelchair his way out of the hospital.

Outside Donna waited for them by her car, and soon they were on their way home to her. The small townhouse looked on the outside like the same peaceful house as always, but on the inside it was a new house. Her former spa room had now turned into a bedroom. The plan was that Harvey would keep the most important things there, like clothes and a toothbrush, so that he could stay overnight if he wanted.

Her former unused room turned into Mike's bedroom. They had bought a crib in adult size, to avoid the risk that Mike decided to do something stupid. They had also bought a few toys, but they were not there at the moment, when they did not know if he wanted to use them. He is still an adult. There was also a closet, with clothes in Mike's size.

Harvey took out Mike out of the wheelchair and put him down on the floor, before he folded the wheelchair again. Donna smiled wide to Mike, who giggled. He seemed to be happy. Donna disappeared into the kitchen, and Harvey followed Mike, who started to crawl around the house. It looked pretty funny, but at the same time tragic. It took some time for Mike to look trough the entire lower floor, and in the meantime Donna had made a cup of coffee for her and Harvey. By noon it was time for Mike's first meal in his new home.

The doctor had fortunately sent Mike a child-safe seat in adult size, so it was no problem to get Mike to sit somewhat still. It was no wonder than Mike had lost a few pounds, his new diet was composed of a white powder and water. It looked disgusting according to Harvey, but Donna didn't seem to think so. Donna handed Mike the new baby bottle she bought to him. The bottle itself had pictures of cartoon characters on it. While this happened, Harvey went out to the hall and paid for the meal Donna ordered home to them. It looked like Chinese food, but Harvey would take the chance that it was not. Donna had a penchant for strange foods. Together they sat and ate, while Mike calmly drank from his bottle.

Donna looked questioningly at Harvey. "Now what?"

Harvey thought and presented a proposal. "If you take the dish, I can carry him up to the bedroom, he looks tired."

As if to prove that Harvey was right, Mike yawned wide. Donna laughed and began clearing away the dishes. Harvey picked up Mike, and carried him up the stairs. This surprised Harvey to Mike weighed so little. It was like lifting a young teenager. But, it just made this work came the part that Harvey thought was hardest with this whole thing. Now he would be forced to undress Mike and put on his pajamas. Harvey began carefully to undress Mike, a little unsure of how Mike would interpret this. But Mike did not resist, and it was easy for Harvey to change clothes on Mike, and then it was over.

Harvey picked up Mike again, and laid him down in the giant crib. Harvey pulled the blanket over Mike, who soon slept sweetly.


	5. Who is the new guy?

Before you start reading:

I apologize that I have not continued to write, but complications have arisen. I want to thank everyone that have been supporting me.

Love,

Armyourself

* * *

Harvey sat patiently on a chair next to Mike, and tried to get him to drink his gruel, when Donna came into the kitchen. Around her waist was, however, a hand that did not belong to her. The hand belonged to a young man named Nils.

Nils could easily have been mistaken for being over twenty-five, given his mature way to behave and his well-dressed style. And still, wasn't he a year over twenty-one. Nils had never been like other kids. While the other guys in his age drank beer, smoked, had careless sex and sneaked into movies without paying Nils had been more ... charming. Instead of getting drunk with the football team, Nils took a glass of wine at a snobby club for adults.

Lambs had never interested Nils, so the hunt for cougars was the only choice left. And trust me, when you're playing with cougars, you want to be as protected as you can be. So no careless sex for Nils. Donna wasn't someone he wanted to marry, but he wanted to spend some time with her. And Donna's opinion? He was just the boy next door.

- " I think I'm skipping breakfast today."

Harvey looked up in surprise at Donna. Was she going to skip breakfast? She always complained on Harvey when he missed it. But then Harvey noticed the clock. They were gonna be late if they didn't start moving soon. Harvey stood up and hurried up to his room to pick up the papers he had thrown out all over the table yesterday. Ten minutes later he was on his way out the door, with a half-hearted goodbye to Mike.

Nils picked up Mike from the child seat and let him down on the floor, while Nils started taking care of the dishes. He knew it wasn't his duty, but he wanted to help Harvey. It couldn't be easy to be an "father" for the first time.

When the kitchen was like new, Nils went to find Mike. He found Mike sitting in the living room, in front of the TV. Mike starred at the TV, with something special in his gaze. Nils squatted down next to Mike and smiled.

- " Hey buddy, wanna watch some TV?"

Mike turned his head, looked at Nils and then nodded. Nils turned on the TV and flipped through to one of the kids channels. A close up photo of Mickey Mouse came up on the screen. And Mike followed possessed everything that was happening on the screen. Suddenly, Mike pointed to the screen and Nils looked up. What was he pointing at? Everything Nils could see was Mikey standing in front of his club house, inviting him in. Then it suddenly hit him.

- " You want to be like Mikey?"

Mike did something with his head that looked like he nodded.

- " You want to stand?"

This time Nils was sure - Mike defiantly nodded.

Nils helped Mike up on its feet, and despite much swaying, Mike stood up. Mike gave a convulsive grip of Nils, who laughed. He couldn't believe it, after all this time, Mike actually stood up. The doctors had said that they would take it easy, but it seemed as if Mike had a different opinion. Mike laughed too. Nils helped Mike to sit down again.

" You know kiddo, this is a huge step. Wanna celebrate it with some ice cream?"

And let's just say, nobody says no to ice cream. Nobody. Ever. Case closed.


	6. I can't work like this

" I can't work like this."

Harvey groaned loudly. His could not stand all the phone calls. Harvey wanted to go home. He wanted to sit on the couch with Mike and watch another stupid kid show. He felt guilty about not giving Mike a properly good-bye this morning. Was Mike sitting at home and crying about it? Harvey would pick up the phone and check? No, it would seem that he did not trust Nils. And he did trust Nils.

If Donna trusted Nils that meant Harvey could trust Nils with his life. They surely had fun. There was no reason to worry.

Harvey hit himself on the cheek. What was happening with him? He was supposed to be the cool and relaxing lawyer who always had his game on, not a nervous wreck. He was starting to get like Louis. Harvey shuddered. He couldn't let himself turn into Louis. No way.

Speaking of the devil, Harvey did not see him coming, but suddenly he stood in the door frame. Louis. Louis smiled one of his creepy smile and took a step into Harvey's office.

- "I heard you signed a new client."

- " Indeed I did." **  
**

- " Sara Jean Underwood if I aren't mistaken?"

- " You're right."

- " You know, when I am in the shower, I close my eyes and pretend that I am washing Sara's body instead of mine. "

- " That's... interesting."

- " Anyways, I heard you were taking care of Mike, I thought you didn't care."

- " I don't."

- " So, why didn't you let anyone else deal with Mike?"

- " I couldn't let Mike's grandmother take care of him."

- " What about his parents?"

- " They're dead."

- " But. Why aren't you home with him now? Did you just leave him alone?"

- " Babysitter."

- " Oh. I get it."

With these words hanging in the air, Louis left the room.

* * *

Okay, for real. I can't work like this. Can somebody please just give me a hand? Give me some ideas, or better up, help me write this. I really do wanna write it for you guys, but I can't do it on my own. -.-


	7. A Short but not that meaningless chapter

"Hey Honey, how are you?" Donna picked up Mike and kissed his forehead lightly. She stepped back and realized that it might not be particularly suitable. He was, after all, a coworker. But Mike giggled and pressed her a little closer to him. She let him down quickly again and asked: "You have not seen Nils somewhere, have you?" Mike laughed and pointed to the living room.

Donna started walking towards the living room but she didn't get far. Mike, who had got up and gone after her had now gripped her hand. She jumped and then turned around to see a crying Mike. It wasn't after all his intentions to scare her.

But she calmed him down and soon they were both happy again. Donna found Nils sitting with his computer in the living room. Nils only nodded at her when she came in which made her a little irritated. "He's walking, isn't it great news? "

Nils nodded. "Yes, of course." But he did not stop looking at the screen. It made Donna curious and annoyed. He could not pretend to be happy at least? She sat down next to him and looked at what he did. Mike climbed up in her knee and did at first not pay any attention to the screen.

But when he did, he screamed. It wasn't an angry or hungry scream. It was a scream of fear.


End file.
